Eventualidad
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Sólo irían de cacería, matarían un enorme ciervo y regresarían a casa, ya, era todo. Sasuke jamás imaginó que ese evento se transformaría en uno totalmente diferente. /- Una... una mujer. - musitó sin aliento./ - ¡Uchiha Sasuke, es acusado de secuestro e intento de homicidio!/ - ¿QUE?/ Una cosa llevó a la otra...
1. Chapter 1

**Gente bonita y conocedora. He incursionado con una nueva historia que sé que les gustará. Verán, desde hacía ya tiempo tenía visualizada esta historia, para ser precisa, tres años, pero nunca la había escrito por qué no podía plantear el final. Ya lo hice y tengo esperanzas de que les gustará. De nuevo les agradezco su preferencia. **

**Disfrutad de la lectura. **

* * *

**Eventualidad. **

* * *

**-1-**

** Descanso.**

* * *

—Necesitas descansar, Sasuke… ¿Si entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? – el fastidio de Itachi era cada vez más visible, Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio, con una pequeñas gafas para lectura, totalmente internado en su mundo, sin prestar mayor atención a su hermano mayor.

—¿Dijiste algo, Itachi? – elevó un poco los ojos, cuando se percató del silencio. Itachi le regresó una mirada completamente maltrecha, estaba frustrado, Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que prestase atención por su salud cuando se trataba de trabajo, era de esos… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonase masoquista? ¿Amantes del trabajo? ¿Matados? Bien, supongamos que la denominación es lo de manos, lo cierto aquí era que tenía más de cinco años trabajando en la empresa familiar y no se había tomado vacaciones nunca.

Y todo debido a una serie de eventos trágicos. La madre de ambos, Mikoto había fallecido hacía cuatro años. Desde entonces, Sasuke, el más joven de los hermanos, se abandonó en la llamativa soledad de su oficina. Estuvo deprimido al menos el año entero después del fallecimiento de su madre; a ello se sumo la enfermedad de su padre. Fugaku Uchiha, el patriarca de Uchiha Inc's, había sido el que más se deprimió, abandonándose en el alcohol y en el llanto. Pronto desarrolló una enfermedad hepática. La cirrosis alteró completamente su homeostasis, dejándole prácticamente desvalido en una cama. Fugaku murió dos años después, por lo tanto, el decaimiento de los dos hermanos se intensificó al doble. Itachi y Sasuke pasaban el día entero en las oficinas. Trabajando cada quien en sus diferentes asuntos, formando en realidad una sinergia optima para la evolución de su empresa. Sin embargo...

Un año antes, Itachi se casó, formando una familia feliz al lado de Yamanaka Ino, una diseñadora de interiores bastante exitosa con su nuevo estilo: Flores y emociones. Itachi acababa de regresar de su luna de miel. Ahora totalmente renovado y revitalizado, además de enamorado. Durante ese tiempo, Sasuke se encargó de la empresa, por lo que en total se sumaron cinco años de trabajo sin descanso.

Cuando Itachi sacó las cuentas de aquello, se preocupó por un hermano menor. Sasuke estaba muy centrado en el trabajo, tanto que no había tenido tiempo de tener novia, pensar en hacer una familia. Bueno… sobre lo de tener novia no le constaba del todo, ¡Pero si era justo que Sasuke comenzara a pensar en el futuro!

El suspiro de su hermano lo hizo alzar una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Ototo, necesitas… No, es tu obligación tener vacaciones. – sentenció.

—Mmm… no. – y regresó a la lectura, ignorando de nuevo a su hermano.

—¿Qué no? – el Uchiha mayor sintió como si una frustración todavía mayor crecía y se esparcía en sus entrañas. Definitivamente ese lado testarudo lo había sacado de su padre. —¡Uchiha Sasuke! – Itachi se levantó, arrastrando la silla y produciendo un ruido desagradable.

—Nii-san… ya hemos hablando de esto, tengo entre manos un proyecto nuevo que quiero ejecutar personalmente.

—¿Hablas de los negocios pendientes con los hospitales privados de oriente?

—Sí, casi consigo que nuestra empresa de equipamiento médico sea acepaba en sus filas, proporcionándole a las instituciones…

—Suficiente, no quiero oírte. – Itachi se acercó al escritorio, tomó una carpeta vacía y le arrebató los papeles a Sasuke, depositándolos ahí ante la atenta mirada del joven.

—Por favor, Itachi, es lo que hemos estado buscando durante años… si las instituciones Ha-

—He dicho que no quiero oírte hablar de eso, cállate. – la mirada del hombre se tornó cansada. —Sasuke… nos iremos de vacaciones, tú y yo, partiremos mañana.

—¿Estás loco? – ahora él frunció el ceño. —Itachi, por el amor de… - se pasó una mano por los cabello, buscando serenarse. —Mira, tanto tú como yo tenemos asuntos importantes que atender, no puedes irte de vacaciones conmigo cuando acabas de casarte, además…

—Ino entenderá. Eres mi hermano y estoy preocupado por ti. De seguro si mamá te viera ahora se preocuparía aun más. – Aquello pareció dar en una fibra sensible de Sasuke.

—¿Mamá? – suspiró, se quitó las gafas y las dejó en el bolsillo derecho de su camisa. —Esta bien… ¿Y a quién dejaremos a cargo mientras no estamos?

—Oh, deja que yo me preocupe de eso. – se cruzó de brazos.

—Por el bien de esta empresa espero que no estés considerando en Naruto. – alzó una ceja al recordar a su amigo. Naruto Uzumaki era todo un personaje. Un hombre confiable, perseverante, con un extraño don que le permitía entablar todo tipo de amistad con las personas. De hecho, fue por eso que ellos se hicieron amigos… Bueno, Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha eran amigos y el hecho de que Kushina fuese la madrina de Sasuke de bautizo ayudaba un poco.

Naruto era también un empresario, el cual se dedicaba a la rama hotelera. Hacía dos años había contraído nupcias con Hinata Hyuuga, una chica tímida y heredera de los hoteles Byakugan. Con ello la personalidad de Naruto evolucionó, haciéndose más responsable y respetuoso. Claro, era de esperarse, cualquiera cambiaría de esa manera con semejante suegro: Hiashi Hyuuga.

Pero no salgamos del tema principal. Era natural que Itachi considerara al rubio como suplente. Eran grandes amigos, sin mencionar que la administración, aunque fuese paradójico el pensarlo, se le daba muy bien al rubio de ojos azules. Mas, Sasuke consideraba que tratar con una industria de equipamiento médico a comparación de la hotelera era algo totalmente diferente. Por lo que no consideraba que Naruto tuviera lo necesario para hacerse cargo.

—Bien… entonces tendré que buscar a alguien más. – suspiró, lo había atrapado in fraganti.

—Si ese es el caso, avísame cuando lo encuentres.

—No, tú te irás mañana, ¿Entendiste? No te quiero ver en la oficina.

—Bien… - se levantó de su silla y se acercó al ventanal que daba a la calle. —¿Y a donde iremos?

—Iremos de cacería. – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa.

—¿A cazar? – Sasuke no pareció creerle. —Mmm… ¿A las montañas?

—Sí, ya es temporada de caza y creo que tú y yo necesitamos convivir de esa forma; los dos, trabajando juntos para lograr un objetivo que no es precisamente la administración.

—Ajá. – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Iremos a la cabaña de papá, ahí nos quedaremos una semana y cazaremos un enorme ciervo, ¿Qué te parece?

—Itachi, la cabaña de papá tiene tres años abandonada. Necesitamos suministros y…

—Precisamente de eso te encargarás hoy. Juntarás todo lo necesario y mientras yo iré a buscar a alguien que puedo ocuparse de todo durante una semana.

—Espera… ¿Entonces me iré yo solo?

—Oh, vamos, Sasuke. No eres un niñito como para tener miedo de irse solo, ¿O sí?

—Bah, claro que no.

—De acuerdo, entonces, quiero que te vayas a tu casa, hagas la maleta, busques suministros y mañana a primera hora te largas a la cabaña, ¿He sido claro?

—Transparente.

—Bien, entonces adiós. – Itachi salió de oficina con una sonrisa en su rostros, de pronto sentía muchas ganas de irse de vacaciones con Sasuke, sólo esperaba que él también.

Sasuke observó la puerta cerrada y después se sentó. Suspiró con cansancio y miró por la ventana. Itachi tenía razón, necesitaba urgentemente vacaciones.

—¿Sasuke-san? – Tenten, su secretaria de confianza entró en la oficina cargando una pirámide de papeles en carpetas. En la base el periódico del día, justo como a Sasuke le gustaba.

—Oh, Tenten, que bueno que llegaste… - se giró en su silla con ruedas y le pidió que dejara los papeles en el escritorio.

—¿Qué sucede? – ella estiró sus brazo, el cargar aquellos papeles era simplemente agotados. —¿Todo bien? – alzó una ceja. Vio a Sasuke suspirar y eso le extrañó.

—Me iré de vacaciones una semana, con Itachi. ¿Podrías cancelar todos mis compromisos?

—¡¿Qué?! – Tenten no pudo evitar la sorpresa. —¡Jefe, eso es maravilloso! – sonrió. —¿Eso significa que yo también tendré vacaciones? – eso tampoco pudo evitarlo. Uchiha sintió un ligero tic en su ceja derecha.

—Si… no veo por qué no. – se levantó y tomó el periódico desde el fondo, no lo hojeo, simplemente lo dobló y lo metió a su maletín. —Me iré desde ahora, iré a hacer mi maleta. – tomó el portafolio y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. —Les avisaré a todos los departamentos… En cuanto salga del edificio… tú también tendrás vacaciones.

—¡No se moleste, Sasuke-san! – Tenten literalmente lo empujo hasta la salida. —Yo daré aviso a los departamentos, usted vallase, con toda la confianza del mundo. —Mostró una sonrisa enorme. —Le aseguro que todo estará bajo control. – para cuando Sasuke lo pensó ya estaba en la calle, con su maletín en mano y con una sonriente secretaria que se despedía enérgicamente desde la puerta. Él sólo frunció el ceño y se fue al estacionamiento.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, pidió a la ama de llaves que le hiciera el favor de buscar todas las cosas necesarias. Le trajo ropa de invierno, el equipo de caza, suministros como comida deshidratada, paquetes para hacer sopa, 50 litros de agua potable, comida en conservas, ollas y trastos, toallas para baño y cocina, jabones y sales de baño…

—Kaede… - Sasuke alzó una ceja cuando la ama de llaves le entregó aquellas cajas llenas de comida y provisiones. —¿No es un poco exagerado?

—No. – mencionó con una cara inocente. —En las montañas hace mucho frio y… ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! – le alcanzó un pequeño cilindro de gas para cocina. —Necesitara esto también. – dijo con una sonrisa.

—Bien… por favor súbanlas a la camioneta. – ordenó y después comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su habitación y se acostó perezosamente se llevó las manos a la nuca y miró el techo tranquilamente.

Recordó aquellos inviernos en los que los tres, su padre, Itachi y él iban de cacería. La cabaña estaba en una zona escondida en el bosque, su padre era muy especial para los asuntos de privacidad, además de que le gustaba que cuando fuesen de cacería la zona estuviera escondida y llena de ciervos. Aquellos días fueron gloriosos, él disfrutaba mucho…

Y después todo pasó… se mordió la mejilla por dentro y se giró para quedar sobre su costado. Miró el espacio vacío en su cama y por un momento se imaginó cómo sería la vida si él también estuviera casado. Con una mujer a su lado, todas las noches. Tener una familia… ser padre, abuelo…

Su madre siempre deseó tener muchos nietos, pero ninguno de los dos se casó para ese entonces. Sólo tenía 26 años. En cuanto se graduó de la universidad entró a trabajar en las filas laborales con su hermano y padre. Nunca tuvo tiempo de tener una relación seria con ninguna mujer, después de la muerte de sus padres se cerró a todo el mundo, no quería saber nada de su alrededor, sólo le interesaba su trabajo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos hastiado de pensar en eso. No era el tiempo de sentirse triste, mañana iría al bosque de nuevo, conviviría con Itachi como aquellos años y cazarían un enorme ciervo.

Así, con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos. Ya era tiempo de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se levantó muy temprano. Montó todo lo que necesitaba, se vistió como un excursionista y emprendió el viaje… solo. Antes de salir de la ciudad llamó a Itachi y le informó que estaba saliendo.

—Oh, Sasuke… tengo un problema.

—¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó fastidiado.

—Verás, no tengo a nadie todavía, estuve conversando con Shisui, pero creo que no podrás hasta mañana, por lo que…

—Entiendo… ¿Vas a llegar hasta mañana entonces? – terminó la frase, completamente fastidiado, de nuevo.

—Perdóname Sasuke. – aquello lo dijo con pena. —Mañana estaré ahí a primera hora. Por cierto, Ino te manda saludos…

—Sí, sí, dile que yo igual – le colgó sin esperar a que Itachi pudiera decir otra cosa. El pelinegro apretó los dientes y después continuó.

Tardo tres horas y finalmente se internó en el bosque. Cuando localizó la cabaña sintió que le recorría la nostalgia. Se estacionó y contempló por unos segundos la estructura de aquella cabaña. Estaba vieja y más pequeña de lo que recordaba. Se precipitó en el pórtico de piedra y madera y un olor característico lo envolvió. Abrió la puerta con una llave vieja y algo oxidada, después se quedó de pie frente a la sala. Todo era tal y como lo recordaba.

Después de recrearse con los recuerdos, Sasuke se apresuró a bajar las cosas de la camioneta. Acomodó las provisiones, su ropa en una de las habitaciones, acopló el cilindro de gas a una toma, y echó a andar una planta de energía eléctrica. Miró todo su trabajo y le dio hambre. Se puso a cortar algunas verduras que Kaede le había empacado, hirvió agua y puso sopa. Estaba haciendo más frio del que pensó.

Cuando terminó de comer salió al pórtico y se sentó un rato en los escalones, mientras tomaba una taza de café caliente. Sonrió quedamente, aquello era tan pacifico y placentero. El resto del día se dedicó a caminar por el bosque, juntó leña, la cortó en trozos y descansó toda la tarde frente a la chimenea, tomando café y arrullándose por el crepitar del fuego.

Se acostó temprano para levantarse temprano. Conociendo a su hermano llegaría al alba. Desayunó de la misma sopa de ayer e hizo más café. Se sentó en la mesa y bebió dos tazas. Salió al pórtico y esperó. Itachi no se visualizaba. Sasuke hizo un mohín. Sacó su teléfono celular e intentó marcar, pero no había señal, el follaje era muy espeso. Entró a la casa y buscó entre las cosas de su padre un radio transmisor. Lo prendió e intentó comunicarse, pero las señales parecían vanas. Hizo una mueca. Se resignó y encogió los hombros, seguro llegaría tarde.

Se puso ropa abrigada y salió a dar un paseo. Mientras más se internaba en el bosque comenzó a darse cuenta que el cielo auguraba una tormenta.

—Me pregunto… que tan cerca estará de aquí. – musitó, extrañado. Se acercó a un río y se sentó en la orilla, la corriente parecía un poco fuerte y por lo visto estaba algo profundo. Tiró algunas piedras… pero entonces, escuchó el sonido de un motor. Sasuke se levantó y miró extrañado a los alrededores. En realidad esta era una zona no muy concurrida, ¿Entonces por qué? Lo escuchó más cerca y recurrió a esconderse detrás de unas piedras.

Una enorme camioneta todo terreno emergió de entre los arboles, aplastó toda la maleza y se estacionó a un lado del río. Sasuke miró con cuidado, el automóvil no tenía placas. Bajaron de ahí un par de hombres, estos parecían sospechosos, sacaron desde la cajuela un saco de fibra textil. Sasuke alzó una ceja, no parecía nada "legal" lo que estaban haciendo. Los hombres colocaron el saco en la orilla. Uno de ellos se subió rápidamente al asiento del copiloto y el otro empujo el saco el cual se adentró al agua. Sin más preámbulos se subieron al automóvil y salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Sasuke emergió de su escondite y miró el saco que era llevado por la corriente. Iba a pasarlo por algo cuando observó atentamente que algo se movía forzadamente en el interior de éste.

—¿Qué demonios…? – se acercó más al rio intentando observar más claramente. —¿Será algún animal?

Pero sin duda lo que escuchó después lo hizo confirmar que lo que fuera que estuviera ahí no era un animal. Un grito, algo ahogado… pero sin duda se escuchó humano.

No esperó más. Se adentró en el río. Estaba helado y la corriente comenzaba a tomar más fuerza. El saco continuaba contoneándose poco a poco, se comenzaba a huir más y mas y lo movimientos se dejaron de ver. Sasuke nadó lo más rápido que puso y alcanzó a tomar la tela del saco.

Se ancló a un tronco que estaba aferrado a la orilla y contra toda corriente se apresuró para llegar a tierra. Cuando tocó el lodo sacó fuerzas de sus enfriados músculos. Arrastró el saco y rápidamente sacó una navaja de su pantalón. Comenzó a cortar la tela y cuando finalmente la abrió sus ojos se crisparon en sorpresa.

—Una… Una mujer. – musitó sin aliento.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno, supongo que se imaginarán quién es. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y no olviden comentar. **

**¿Merece un Comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. Salvador

**No pude evitarlo, mi imaginación de disparó con este fanfic. Como ya les había comentado tenía pensado este fic desde hacía tres años, pero no lo escribía. Hoy mi pluma (teclado) se deslizó con rapidez sobre mi lienzo. Espero que este capitulo les guste. El SasuSaku dará su debut. Disfrutad la lectura. **

* * *

**-2-**

**Salvador. **

* * *

Esto quizá pasaba sus expectativas. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y sacó completamente a la mujer de aquel saco. Estaba totalmente fría, sus dedos se coloreaban de un llamativo azul, sus labios y nariz estaban poniéndose cada vez más pálidas y era cuestión de tiempo que comenzaran a colorearse de morado. No se fijó por completo en la desnudes de ella, tampoco prestó mayor atención a su peculiar cabello rosa, le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, intentó no fijarse en todas las heridas y hematomas de su piel, las cuales parecían esparcidas por todas pares.

Pegó su oído a su pecho, para escuchar su corazón. El órgano parecía que cada vez se quedaba sin menos voz. Desesperado, comenzó a hacer la maniobra de resucitación, treinta veces sin parar, dos respiraciones por cada serie de treinta. Se repetía una y otra vez los números en su cabeza. Terminó de hacer dos series seguidas y nada; su corazón no latía.

—¡Diablos! – gritó, volvió a ejecutar con más fuerza sobre el esternón. Finalmente percibió una reacción de ella. La joven tosió con desesperación y agotamiento, el agua emergió de su boca y nariz. Sasuke suspiró por esto, al menos estaba convida. La muchacha abrió levemente los ojos, éstos eran verdes. Iba a decirle algo pero la chica cayó desmayada. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo colocó, estaba mojado, pero al menos le protegería de la lluvia que ya comenzaba a caer.

La tomó en brazos y la pegó a su pecho, ella estaba delicada. Corrió por el bosque con prisa, no le importa que las piedras y las ramas le hirieran las piernas. Cuando localizó su casa aceleró el paso. Abrió la puerta de una patada y dejó a la chica en el sillón de la sala. Corrió a su habitación por toallas. Agradeció a Kaede por tal detalle. Para cuando llegó la mujer volvía a ponerse azul. Hizo un mohín desesperado, corrió, le quitó el pesado abrigo y comenzó a pasar la toalla por sus piernas, brazos, pecho, abdomen… rostro. Intentó no reparar en las heridas que adornaban su espalda, los golpes marcados en sus mejillas, la sangre que brotaba poco a poco de su frente, su labio partido, sus piernas llenas de moretes y hematomas, incluso en la cadera.

Cuando la secó por completo la envolvió en las toallas que aún estaban secas y la llevó a la habitación. Ya tenía los síntomas de hipotermia, por lo que tenía que darse prisa. La depositó en la cama y corrió por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, obviamente de la compañía Uchiha. Destapó con prudencia la espalda de la chica y limpió y curó sus heridas, les colocó gasas y vendas, se aseguró de que no se despegaran. También le curó la frente.

Colocó un ungüento para desinflamar en todos los golpes restantes de su cuerpo. Una vez que creyó terminado el proceso de curación, le quitó las toallas. La chica ya estaba recuperando su color natural. Se apresuró en buscar en el armario algo para vestirla.

—Demonios. – maldijo al darse cuenta que no había nada de mujer, sólo sus camisas y pantalones de algodón. La miró y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué más daba? Tomó un pantalón gris y una camiseta azul marino, la vistió con el conjunto. En todo el proceso no pudo evitar que un sonrojo potente dominara en sus mejillas.

Para cuando acabó todo la arropó muy bien con las gruesas mantas de su cama. Ahora él se apresuró a secarse y cambiarse de ropa. También tenía mucho frio, pero no podía permitirse quedarse sin hacer nada. Una vez abrigado y listo, corrió para asegurar las ventanas, el viento y el agua comenzaron a arremeter con fuerza contra las paredes de la casa. Encendió todas las luces y el gas. Destiló todas las toallas y trapos mojados, una vez hecho aquello se sentía más cálido por el ejercicio. Se dejó caer en la mesa y se quedó pensativo.

—Carajo… tengo una mujer en mi alcoba. – Mencionó y entonces cayó en cuenta de eso. — ¡Le acabo de salvar la vida! – por un momento no creyó que ello fuese algo que naciera de él. Sonrió orgulloso, seguro si se lo contaba a alguien no se lo creerían. Hizo café y preparó más sopa, todo lo anterior le había producido escalofríos. Comió y bebió en silencio.

—Me pregunto si ya habrá despertado. – tomó una taza de café extra y la llevó consigo.

Para cuando abrió la puerta la oscuridad lo saludó. Todo estaba en total silencio. Encendió la luz de mesa y observó a la chica. Por su aspecto le calculaba al menos 24 años. Si no es que más. Miró sus heridas. ¿Qué monstruo pudo haberle hecho eso? Se sentó a su lado y la observó atentamente… ella era hermosa. Y tenía un ligero toque febril que… ¿Toque febril? Sasuke alzó una ceja y posó su mano sobre su frente. La quitó rápidamente al darse cuenta que estaba ardiendo.

—Tsk… - se apresuró al baño cercano a la habitación y tomó una comprensa, la humedeció con agua, muy helada para su gusto, la exprimió un poco y regresó a la habitación para colocársela en la frente a la chica. La rapidez con la que se secó el trozo de tela lo sorprendió, así que tuvo que dar por lo menos cinco rondas al baño para mojar el papel. Cuando ya iba a dar la sexta, se dio cuenta que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. La chica normalizaba su respiración y el color rosado de sus mejillas disminuía. Sólo tuvo que mojarla un poco más y presto.

Sasuke se sintió agotado después de tanto jaleo. Era de esperarse, había corrido de un lugar a otro, primero como rescatista, después de enfermero… Y no decir que tuvo que asegurar la cabaña. El viento y la lluvia estaban bastante fuertes y por momentos pensaba que la vieja estructura no podría resistir.

Finalmente se resignó. Miró una vez más a la chica y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar. Contempló la cama y por un momento se le ocurrió, ya que esta era lo suficientemente grande, dormir a su lado. Pero de nuevo lo pensó y decidió, que si la chica había estado involucrada en algún secuestro con anterioridad, entonces sería más prudente dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Recurrió entonces a la habitación que estaba cruzando el pasillo… la cual estaba cerrada con llave. Sasuke forcejeo unos minutos y al darse cuenta que la llave de ese cuarto sólo la poseía Itachi se mordió el labio. Entró a su habitación de nuevo y suspiró con cansancio. Bueno, después de todo no es como si fuese a abusar de ella.

Se recostó cuidadosamente al otro lado y se arropó bien. Inmediatamente el cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

—¿Qué es… esto? ¿Por qué no puedo ver? ¿Acaso estoy… muerta? Mmm, no me sorprendería… Me preguntó… ¿Quién era esa persona? Apenas pude verla. Era… de cabello negro y su piel tan blanca como la nieve… Je, seguro era un ángel… sí, es lo más probable. ¿Ah? ¿Por qué se me vienen a la mente todos estos recuerdos?-

—_¡Feliz cumpleaños! – la música sonó en su habitación a pesar de que ella seguía dormida. Abrió los ojos desorbitada cuando se encontró rodeada de personas conocidas y un enorme pastel con velitas en sus piernas. _

—_Pero… ¿Qué es todo esto? – mencionó, aun adormilada pero muy complacida. _

—_¡Mi pequeña flor de cerezo! – gritó su padre mientras se arremolinaba con una camada de video. —¡Ya eres toda una profesionista! _

—_¡Hemos recibido los resultados, Sakura! – su madre la abrazó enérgicamente mientras le besaba la frente. _

—_¿Resultados? – Sakura despertó por completo. —¡No me digan que…!_

—_¡Pasaste, Sakura! – su madre sonrió mientras sus ojos se ponían acuosos. —¡Pasaste el examen nacional de medicina! ¡Ya eres una autentica médico! – volvió abrazarla. Sakura se quedó en una pieza, totalmente sorda a los festejos de sus padres. _

_De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar tiernas lágrimas. _

—_¿Pase? – no podía creerlo. —¡Pase, pase! – se levantó y ante la incredulidad de su madre la elevó del suelo con una fuerza impropia. — ¡Pase, pase! – gritó, mientras su padre no perdía ningún detalle. — ¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido! _

—Claro… en esa ocasión fui tan feliz. Qué alegría recordar ese tipo de cosas. Papá también lloró. – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Papá debe estar llorando ahora… pero no precisamente de felicidad.

—_¿Haruno Sakura? – una voz desconocida la interceptó antes de que pudiera bajara de un automóvil. Esta era su segunda semana en el hospital como médico. Estaba tan emocionada que las cosas parecían flotar a su alrededor. _

—_¿Sí, puedo ayudarle en algo? – Sakura emergió el automóvil, con la bata en su antebrazo y una sonrisa educada. _

—_A decir verdad, sí. Sería un gran honor para mí que me acompañara sin oponer resistencia. – Sakura entrecerró los ojos, no se había dado cuenta, pero ese hombre no era para nada conocido. Iba a retroceder cuando sintió que la tomaba de los brazos por la espalda. Alterada y asustada, iba a gritar pero le cubrieron la boca y la sedaron con un poco de cloroformo. _

_Para cuando despertó se encontraba amarrada a una silla, en una habitación a oscuras y con una mordaza en la boca. _

_Los días que le siguieron fueron un infierno. Los criminales no eran para nada tolerantes. La golpeaban diario, incluso… en una ocasión, se reunieron a su alrededor al menos tres de ellos y… comenzaban a abusar de ella. Sakura se tragó sus gritos, sus alaridos y quejidos, por que si se atrevía a llorar o gritar, le golpeaban aún más fuerte. _

_Los días pasaron, no tendría más de dos semanas en cautiverio. No comía bien, se sentía enferma, no había que ser médico para saberlo. La golpeaban por diversión, incluso la arrastraban de un lugar a otro, lastimando su sensible piel y haciendo girones su espalda. La desnudaron por completo y se turnaban para abusar de ella. Le dejaron horribles marcas en sus caderas, brazos y piernas, tenía moretones del tamaño de sus manos por todas partes. _

_Podía escucharlos hablar, cómo se peleaban entre ellos… y entonces el horror. _

—_¡Ya veo, entonces supongo que no le interesa la vida de su hija! – gritó el líder de los secuestradores. Sakura apenas podía moverse y escuchar, se sentía adormecida. Estaba muy débil, desnuda y lastimada. Se encontraba acostada en el suelo, envuelta en mantas sucias. _

—_¡Por favor, usted es millonario, unos cientos de millones seguro no serán nada! – se burló el líder. —¿Qué necesita más tiempo? ¿Más? Creo que he sido lo suficientemente bueno con usted sobre el tiempo. Le di dos semanas y no las aprovechó bien no es mi problema. Francamente… espero que haya pasado una dulce vida con su princesita. – después de eso la comunicación se cortó. Sakura observó como el jefe de esos hombres se acercaba a Sakura con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. —Sakura-chan… eres tan hermosa y tan desdichada. – le acarició la mejilla derecha, Sakura no se movió, no tenía fuerzas. —Parece que papi no podrá salvarte esta vez. – se apartó y se enderezó. —Generalmente antes de proceder te diría que no es personal pero… en realidad, sí lo es. _

_Después de eso sintió como la tomaban dos sujetos y la metían en su saco de tela lo suficientemente grande como para ella. A partir de ese momento ya no recordaba mucho, sólo que hacía mucho frio. Intentó moverse y forcejear, pero a cada movimiento se entumecía más y comenzaba a perder la esperanza. _

_Cuando sintió el agua, se asustó, logró gritar sólo un poco, pero al ver que no pasaba nada se resignó, dejó de moverse y esperó. El final estaba cerca. Ya había tragado mucha agua… sus ojos se cerraron. _

_Pero entonces, sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho. Era realmente molesto… la opresión fue tan contaste y tan dolora que sintió como si la vida le regresara al cuerpo. Intentó abrir sus ojos y observó la silueta del que seguro era su ángel. No pudo mantenerse despierta por mucho tiempo, pues la muerte volvía a reclamarla. _

Entonces sintió una calidez que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, algo confortable y cómodo. Sonrió ante tan sensación, ya hacía mucho que no se sentía tan llena de paz. El cielo era hermoso. Intentó moverse, pero algo pesado la abrigaba con terquedad. ¿La abrigaba? ¿Qué serían… acaso nubes? Porqué si bien estaba muerta deberían ser eso. Para no errar en sus conclusiones abrió los ojos lentamente. Entones el dolor regresó a su cuerpo y se sintió más viva que muerta. Sus ojos no pudieron ver más que la oscuridad inicial. Intentó acomodarse y se dio cuenta que no estaba desnuda. Estaba usando ropa y a juzgar por su textura y apariencia era de hombre… ¿Esperen, de hombre?

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente… ¿Acaso esos malditos habían vuelto? ¿Querían hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya lo habían hecho?

Intentó girarse y se paralizó cuando comprobó su teoría. A su lado… estaba alguien… un hombre. Contuvo un grito de miedo y comenzó a moverse en aras de escape. No se dio cuenta, pero se fue por el borde de la cama. Las pesadas cobijas amortiguaron un poco su caída, pero aun así no pudo evitar quejarse con dolor.

—Hmp. – lo escuchó despertar. Sakura intentó arrastrarse para que éste no la encontrara. —¿Pero qué…? ¿Eh? – el hombre se levantó rápidamente y encendió una lamparita que estaba en una mesita de noche cercana. —¡Dios! – se aproximó a Sakura. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando un golpe… que nunca llegó. En vez de eso sintió que la tomaban con delicadeza y era alzada sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? – ella abrió los ojos al escuchar tan educada pregunta. Sakura tragó saliva…

—Ángel… - musitó. Ese era la persona que la había rescatado. Su salvador, su auténtico ángel. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin premisa. Sasuke se alarmó.

—¿La lastime? ¿Por qué llora? – la dejó en la cama y se llevó una mano a la nuca. Ella negó lentamente y después continuó llorando. —Hmp. No era mi intensión asustarla… ¿Se encuentra bien? – Sakura no le respondió. —Seguro tendrá hambre. – para entonces Sakura alzó su vista y sus ojos se fundieron. No se había dado cuenta, pero Sasuke la tenía sujeta contra su pecho. Ella se sonrojó, aquella persona era realmente hermosa.

—¿Quiere comer algo? – volvió a preguntarle Sasuke, un poco mosqueado. Sakura asintió levemente.

Ante esto fue depositaba con cuidado en la cama de nuevo y observó irse. Quizá y no era lo que esperó, pero en realidad sí que estaba en el cielo. Aquel ángel sin duda su salvador. De un momento a otro se sintió muy segura.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, su ángel apareció cargando una bandeja con un tazón repleto de sopa que olía realmente deliciosa. Sakura agudizó sus sentidos, tenía semanas que no comía nada decente. Sasuke se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama y con paciencia dejó el tazón en la mesita de noche así como una taza de té verde. Sakura se apresuró a observar la comida. Era el Ramen más exquisito que había visto. Sasuke le entregó entonces un cucharon para sopa y un par de palillos. La chica observó recelosa unos segundos y con cuidado, ya que se sentía adolorida, tomó los utensilios. Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo la observó.

La muchacha intentó levantar el tazón, pero de nuevo era imposible para ella, no podía levantarlo de lo débil que estaba. Sasuke estiró la mano y tomó el tazón para colocarlo en sus piernas. La muchacha hizo un gesto de dolor, entonces recordó que ahí se encontraban dos hematomas. Frunció el ceño y terminó por suspirar cansado.

Le sostuvo el plato y con la mirada le dio a entender que lo sostendría mientras ella se alimentaba. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse tremendamente, tanto así que sonrió realmente agradecida.

Definitivamente este sujeto tenía buenas intenciones. No había nada de que temer. Sakura comió demasiado despacio. Sasuke ya se había cansado, pero no sabía cómo quejarse y decirle que se apresurara. La joven observó su perfil y se apresuró a comer. No había terminado de tomarse la sopa cuando Sasuke retiró el plato y estiró el brazo. Después le alcanzó la taza con té y la chica lo tomó con ambas manos temblorosas.

Para Sasuke el silencio era cómodo, para Sakura no tanto. Aunque el joven le había mostrado amabilidad, no estaba realmente segura si todo aquello era un teatro más o era realidad. De pronto un relámpago iluminó el cielo y la lámpara se apagó. Sasuke se levantó, dejó la habitación sin decir nada.

Llegó a la cocina y revisó los fusibles. El relámpago había causado una onda electromagnética que había dejado sin funcionamiento a la planta portátil. Sasuke hizo una mueca de fasticio, tendría que depender de velas y lámparas de mano. Afortunadamente Kaede le había equipado muy bien. Casi a ciegas, buscó torpemente un encendedor y velas. Encontró tres. Encendió una y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana la feroz tormenta que pareciera más un ciclón. Sólo esperaba que la casina pudiera resistir… La casita y su automóvil que estaba estacionado afuera y el cual estaba desprotegido a los rayos.

—Al menos está asegurado. – continuó hasta llegar a la habitación. Colocó la vela en la mesita, para entonces Sakura ya estaba recostada de vuelta y algo adormilada.

Sasuke se sintió incomodo cuando ella le dedicaba una mirada furtiva. Distribuyo las tres velas por toda la habitación. La iluminación era pobre, pero algo era algo. Sacó su celular y comprobó que no había nada de señal.

Eran las ocho de la noche. Normalmente, si estuviera solo se sentiría muy intimidado, pero ahora, acompañado de una joven, muy extraña por cierto, no se sentía tan asustado. La chica no le quitaba la vista, a pesar de que parecía más dormida que despierta. Sasuke se acercó a la cama y se acostó. Sintió que la chica se tensaba de pronto. Carraspeó un poco.

—Sasuke. – dijo solamente.

Sakura alzó una ceja y comprendió. Aclaró su voz lo más que pudo, pues se sentía afónica.

—Sakura. – musitó. Fue casi inaudible, pero Sasuke lo percibió.

—Buenas noches, Sakura. – dijo con simpleza.

—Buenas noches… - respondió ella, en un tono muy bajo. —¿Sasuke?

—¿Sí? – musitó, comenzando a sentir la pereza.

—Mu-Muchas gracias… por todo. – eso lo dijo con más fuerza.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Hmp. De nada. – contestó seco y después de eso ninguna volvió a hablar.

**Continuará…**

**Como verá las cosas está así. No se preocupen, las cosas mejorarán. Espero que les guste y que me digan en sus lindos review que tal les pareció este capitulo. Para sus comentarios son como mi gasolina. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Solos

**Sin muchas palabras. He estado algo ocupada ultimamente y además no había encontrado la inspiración suficiente para escribir sobre ciertos temas. Pero bueeeno, aquí estoy otra vez. Les agradezco su infinita paciencia. **

* * *

**-3-**

**Solos. **

* * *

El viento salvaje golpeó las ventanas de la cabaña con una fuerza monstruosa. Sasuke se despertó al escuchar el cristal romperse en una de las ventanas de la cocina. Se levantó con pereza y frío. Se colocó un par de botas de montaña y fue a la cocina. Con un humor de los mil diablos cuando comprendió que no habría luz eléctrica hasta dentro de un rato. Tomó una linterna y buscó algunas tablas para tapar la ventana. Cuando lo logró y aseguró la pieza decidió regresar a la cama, se sentía cansado.

Al llegar a la habitación no pudo evitar ver a la muchacha, la cual descansaba pesadamente y con una cara trémula. No sabía si por el frío o quizá porque estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sasuke suspiró cansado, ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta? Salvar a una chica, la cual claramente casi fue asesinada por quien sabe qué criminal. No, definitivamente había hecho lo correcto, no podría verse al espejo a sabiendas de que dejó a una inocente mujer en las garras de la muerte con tanta vileza como aquellos que la habían secuestrado.

Se posó a su lado y al sentir el peso el rostro de la chica volvió a transformarse en una mueca de horror, luego comenzó a gemir asustada al punto de comenzar a derramar lágrimas.

—Sakura. – Sasuke la movió del hombro, no deseaba ver llorar a una mujer, menos que esta estuviera pensando en algo horrible. —¡Sakura! – la zarandeó desencajado, pues la chica dejó escapar un grito pávido de la nada para después despertar. Respiró agitadamente con la mirada desorbitada y muy asustada.

—¿Estás bien? – susurró Uchiha a su lado y la muchacha lo miró con horror para después intentar alejarse de él, llegando al borde de la cama por medio de forcejeos, ya que las cobijas eran muy pensadas para su débil cuerpo.

Sasuke la tomó de los hombros y la muchacha se quedó paralizada, apretó los parpados y respiró agitadamente, esperando seguramente, un golpe.

—¡Sakura, abre los ojos! – ordenó Sasuke y ella entró en razón. Despertó de su ensoñación y observó el rostro de Sasuke, nítidamente iluminado por el resplandor de la lámpara. No pudo hablar, pero sí se tranquilizó. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y sabía de antemano por qué. La muchacha desvió su mirada entonces, apenada. Sasuke suspiró, sabía que no podía reprocharle nada pues ella no estaba precisamente "bien" con el mundo, tenía que ser comprensivo.

—¿Quién eres? – musitó con una mueca de incertidumbre.

—Soy Sasuke, ¿Me recuerdas? – habló despacito, sin presionarla.

—¿Sasuke? – poco a poco se controló. —Sasuke. – lo reconoció. —Lo… lo siento. – se disculpó con una voz sumamente baja y nerviosa. El muchacho asintió y la soltó.

—No te preocupes.

El sonido de la madera siendo aporreada por el viento, así como el murmullo del agua sobre su techo le hacía recordar la situación en la que estaban. Una terrible tormenta amenazaba el bosque, seguramente era todo un diluvio. Por un momento imaginó que hubiera sido de la chica si él no la hubiera rescatado. Mejor ni pensarlo, ella se veía tan desprotegida, lo más segura era que… ¡En fin! Se volvió a recostar en la cama. Intentaría conciliar el sueño otra vez, cuando la tormenta terminara se las apañaría para dirigirse a la ciudad y entregar a la muchacha con las autoridades o algún hospital. Estaba a punto de perderse en sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó un sonido bastante pelicular. Alzó una ceja y guardó silencio para oír mejor. En cuestión de segundos volvió a escucharlo. Se trataba del sonido del hambre y un estómago vacío. Pudo sentir que Sakura se le movía debajo de las mantas.

—¿Tienes hambre? – dijo sin más. Ella no respondió. Se volteó para verla mejor, puesto que le daba la espalda. —Tienes hambre, ¿Verdad? – argumentó sin rodeos y la chica asintió sumamente sonrojada. Calculó mentalmente desde su última comida e hizo una mueca. Ciertamente ya había pasados unas horas, era normal. Sasuke suspiró, tendría que levantarse de nuevo e ir a la cocina. Se quitó las pesadas colchas de encima y antes de levantarse él sintió la delgada mano de Sakura alrededor de su brazo.

—No… no tienes que hacerlo. – dijo con voz contrita. —Estoy bien… - pero su estómago la desmintió y ella simplemente se coloreó de rojo. Sasuke soltó una leve carcajada.

—Claro. – se levantó completamente. —Regreso enseguida. – recorrió en plena penumbra la habitación hasta llegar a la cocina. Calentó algo de sopa y se apresuró a regresar, obviamente con mucho cuidado, a la habitación.

Sakura estaba medio dormida entonces. Se sentó a su lado y dejó la comida en una cómoda que estaba pegada a la cabecera de la cama. La chica se dio cuenta entonces del servicio y volvió a bajar el rostro, apenada.

—Ten. – Sasuke le entregó una cuchara. Ella asintió temerosa y se enderezó, no sin antes expresarse con mucho dolor. Comió en silencio, Sasuke también comía, se había servido para él. Cuando acabó dejó el traste al lado y miró a Sasuke de soslayo.

No podía imaginar quien era realmente, no sabía si se trataba de algún guarda bosques o simplemente un turista, un campesino o ermitaño, pero fuera quien fuera estaba sumamente agradecida. Lo miró eternamente agradecida, después acarició la piel de sus manos. Le dolía, así como otras partes de su cuerpo. Durante su estancia en aquel deplorable lugar en donde la tenían secuestrada no había escatimado en hacerle daño. Desde quemaduras, golpes … sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar de nuevo y a llorar. No le venía bien recordar aquello, mucho menos ahora, que al parecer ya estaba a salvo. Pero recordar aquellas asquerosidades, de esos hombres tan sucios y malhablados…

—Sakura. – la voz de Sasuke la trajo a la realidad una vez más. Lo miró, aún temblorosa. —¿Estás bien? Estás llorando. – informó el muchacho, un poco preocupado.

Sakura se llevó la mano a sus ojos y limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado.

—Sí… - balbuceó. —Gracias por la comida. – se recostó una vez más, intentando aminorar esos recuerdos y descansar para reponerse. Sasuke por otro lado, la miró unos segundos y contuvo la necesidad humana de consolarla, no sabía si hacerlo estaría bien, además de que si intentaba tocarla ella quizá reaccionaría contrariamente. Miró su cuerpo, estaba tan lastimada y tan temerosa. Tragó saliva de sólo imaginar en el tipo de persona capaz de agredir física y emocionalmente a una mujer. Por un momento sintió rabia de sólo imaginarse a mujeres que conocía, mujeres que quería en tal situación. Sus ojos se cerraron y se recostó al lado de Sakura, quien por cierto, no dejaba de temblar.

—Sakura.- la llamó y su voz emergió más profunda de lo que le hubiese gustado. La chica se tensó inmediatamente. —¿Quieres… que salga de la habitación?

Hubo un silencio duradero. Sasuke contó más de un minuto y decidió que tal vez lo mejor era retirarse, si su presencia le hacía recordar a ella cualquier evento desagradable lo mejor sería que durmiera en otro lado. Hizo un ademán de levantarse, últimamente el clima y el horario lo mantenían aletargado, pero por el momento lo mejor era obedecer a sus leyes morales. Quitó los cobertores y cuando estuvo a punto de poner su pie derecho en el suelo sintió una pequeña y temblorosa mano que lo tomaba ligeramente de la camisa, se desconcertó y la miró sin palabra alguna.

Ella tenía las mejillas ampliamente sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Lentamente los abrió para toparse con los de Sasuke y tuvo que ladear el rostro para no morir de pena.

Aun así, no le soltó.

—¿Confías en mí? – le dijo él, un poco cohibido. Ella asintió.

—No… no te vallas. Tengo… mucho miedo. – confesó para después derramar un par de lágrimas. Uchiha se conmovió ante tal confesión.

—Bien, Sakura. – se recostó en la cama y puso una mano sobre su cabello, pudo sentir como se ponía tónica ante el tacto. —No sé por qué estabas ahí, pero definitivamente yo no quiero hacerte daño. – ella lo miró admirada.

¿Qué tan intensa puede ser la empatía humana? ¿Qué tan fuerte es el sentimiento de la alegría? ¿Puede el calor humano captar el frio del alma de los demás? El mundo funciona de maneras que nunca imaginamos, alguna veces encontramos el confort con extraños de buen corazón, sin duda, eso pensó Sakura. Pues una vez que Sasuke se acostó lateralmente a ella, no vaciló en acercarse a él y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. De pronto la habitación se había hecho tan fría y esa cama tan cálida. Sakura le tomó una mano a Sasuke y recargó su cara contra ella, agradecida y llorosa, con sentimientos encontrados. Su piel era tan suave y tibia, no como la de aquellos hombres.

Ellos eran unos puercos, le golpeaban con los puños, le arañaban hasta dejarle marcas, la mordían sin compasión dejándole hematomas en su delicada anatomía. La insultaban, la amenazaban y no escatimaban en todo tipo de castigo físico para hacerle llorar y, una vez logrado esto, golpearla de nuevo para que gritara en agonía.

De pronto, sintió los brazos de Sasuke alrededor suyo y cómo él le apretaba contra su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a sentirse ansiosa.

—Shhh. – susurró comprensivo. Ella no lo sabía pero, estaba temblando de nuevo. —Estás a salvo ahora. – le dijo con una piedad que jamás creyó en él. —Yo te protegeré. – aseguró. —Duerme tranquila.

—Sasuke. – musitó presa de la conmoción. Finalmente aceptó el abrazo y hundió su rostro en su pecho, llorando lágrimas de felicidad mezcladas con miedo. Un miedo que tal vez tardaría mucho en desaparecer, pero que se esforzaría en eliminar. El trauma estaba presente, pero seguramente, con mucho esfuerzo podría superarlo. Se aferró a Sasuke y sollozó más fuerte, el muchacho simplemente le acarició la espalda y guardó silencio, no sabía si sus actos eran los correctos pero… mientras pudiera calmar la ansiedad y la angustia de Sakura no le importaba.

Lentamente, con la más pura e inocente intensión de agradecimiento, se alzó un poco hacia el rostro de Sasuke el chico la interceptó entonces sin saber qué quería. Con ternura y una ligera tembladera juntó sus labios con los de él. Sasuke alzó los ojos totalmente sorprendido, no se esperaba aquello. Cuando se separaron ella ladeo la mirada y se escondió en la curvatura del cuello de él. Sasuke le tomó su carita entre sus manos y antes de que otra cosa pudiera interrumpir le besó la frente y después los labios con suma parsimonia.

Cuando se separaron ella aguantó la respiración y lo miró un poco extrañada así como ligeramente asustada. Sasuke acarició su mejilla y la acercó a su pecho nuevamente. Sakura estaba un poco tensa pero, después de un rato, su corazón y sus emociones mermaron para dar paso a una pesadez inminente.

—Sasuke.

—¿Mmm?

—Muchas gracias, por salvarme la vida.

—No ha sido nada. – dijo él.

—A pesar de no conocerme… - tragó saliva y dijo somnolienta.

—No se necesitan motivos para ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesita. – colocó su barbilla en su cabeza. —Duerme pequeña, ya es muy tarde.

—Está bien. – musitó y se quedó muy quieta.

Esa noche, los dos durmieron abrazados, compartiendo calor y deseando firmemente que el pasado se fuera por una ventana y nunca regresara. Para cuando amaneció, cada uno despertó a diferente tiempo, siendo Sasuke el primero pero, no tuvo el valor de soltarla, pues la chica seguía sujeta a él como si fuera una balsa de salvación en medio de una tempestad.

—Sakura. – le llamó, a juzgar por la calma, la tormenta ya había desaparecido. Tras escuchar su voz abrió los ojos y alzó el rostro para verlo de cerca. Un sonrojo inevitable se formó en su cara y se separó rápidamente antes de que otra cosa ocurriera. Sasuke no se inmutó pero sintió un ligero calor en su rostro.

—Ha dejado de llover. – informó casualmente. Ella asintió con evidente timidez. —¿Quieres desayunar? – volvió a asentir.

—Sí. – musitó.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – interrogó de forma casual.

—Mejor. – apenas podía escuchar su voz, pero era claro que progresaba.

—Me alegro. – dijo con una diminuta sonrisa. —Iré por algo de comer, no te levantes aún, descansa un poco más. – desapareció de su vista rápidamente.

Una vez que se hayo sola se encogió entre las mantas y sonrió con una timorata mueca. Cubrió su rostro con las cobijas y respiró el aroma varonil del chico. Se sonrojó con vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Mi ángel. – dijo con una diminuta sonrisa. Él era su salvador y protector a pesar de que no lo conocía y no sabía de donde había salido, jamás podría dejar de agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida.

Sasuke llegó después de un tiempo y la invitó a levantarse e ir al comedor. Sakura, quien todavía se sentía cansada decidió aceptar su propuesta como una cortesía. Se levantó, con las rodillas temblorosas e intentó dar un paso. Cuestión que falló e inevitablemente se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Sasuke la atrapó antes de que pudiera hacerse daño, sus miradas se encontraron en un abanico de sonrojos y suspiros.

—Lo siento. – se apresuró a decir mientras se separaba de él.

—No te preocupes. – ambos se enderezaron. —¿Necesitas ayuda? – no quiso admitirlo, pero era verdad.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la recargó contra su pecho y la llevó lentamente hasta el comedor. El muchacho había preparado un poco de jamón ahumado de unas conservas y sopa. Le dejó una casa por un lado y le sirvió té. Comieron en silencio, dedicándose miradas fortuitas de vez en cuando.

Cuando acabaron Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la cabaña observó el terreno, su automóvil parecía estar bien y el camino, aunque mojado y algo lodoso parecía ser viable. Miró a Sakura por encima de su hombro.

—Sakura. Debo llevarte a un hospital. – dijo seriamente y ella comprendió. —Cuando termines de comer nos iremos.- se le acercó y se quitó su abrigo para colocarlo en su cuerpo. Ella lo miró interrogante.

—Gracias.

—De nada. – se metió a su cuarto y comenzó a hacer las maletas. Una vez hechas las empacó y se encargó de limpiar y encender el auto. Después quitó todo obstáculo del camino y limpió todo aquello que podría ser peligroso.

Subió a su auto y se sintió repentinamente segura. Cuando Sasuke subió y arrancó la invadió un confort poco común. Ella iba a casa, finalmente. Y todo gracias él… un extraño de buen corazón que, por azares del destino le había salvado.

Lo miró distraídamente, Sasuke tenía la vista en el camino. Sonrió levemente y después cayó en cuenta de qué, su voz y su rostro le otorgaban, de extraña manera mucha confianza.

—Sasuke. – susurró mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

—Dime, Sakura. – la miró de soslayo.

—¿Eres real?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? – entonó con algo de gracia, pero en sí, muy serio.

—Por qué… - tragó saliva y lo miró con sus esmeraldas. —Es… como un sueño dentro de una pesadilla.

—Soy real. – le dijo. Detuvo el auto un momento y aprovechó para tomarle de la mano. —¿Ves?

—Sí. – apretó sus dedos contra los suyos. —No sé por qué pero… - sonrió. — Aunque no te conozco… siento que puedo confiar en ti. – él se sintió extraño y su corazón se disparó en ese instante. Se sonrojó levemente, la mujer que estaba frente a él le hablaba con el corazón en la mano y no era para menos. Miró la unión de sus manos y después, con algo de contrición la soltó para volver a encender el automóvil.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. – murmuró mucho más firme que antes. —Prometí que te ayudaría y protegería. Una vez que lleguemos a un hospital… - guardó silencio cuando la vio dormida.

En su cabeza la misma pregunta circuló inquieta.

¿Qué clase de Dios permitía que mujeres tan dulces e indefensas con Sakura sufrieran de esa manera? Volvió a tomar su mano, muy cálida por cierto, y sonrió ligeramente.

Hubiese o no un dios sí existían humanos capaces de proteger a ese tipo de mujeres. Él se había vuelto, desde ese instante en su protector. Y lo sería mientras ella necesitara de él.

Uchiha la miró por interminables segundos y supo en ese momento que jamás, pero jamás, sería capaz de tratar mal a una mujer en su vida. Cerró los ojos un momento y miró al frente. Sintió mucha paz y a la vez ira. Era cierto que no conocía a Sakura, de hecho, su comportamiento de ayer había sido una de las cosas más raras que había hecho nunca. Pero, no podía evitar sentir esa empatía tan poderosa que lo unía a Sakura. No podía, en términos generales, dejarle sufrir.

Acarició su mejilla. Miró a todos lados. Estaban solos, así que… nadie podría juzgarlo. Se acercó a ella lentamente y como si fueran sus labios una adicción le besó pausadamente, deseoso de revivir aquella sensación tan cálida que sintió la primera vez que ella o besó. Cuando se separaron Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba un poco.

—Discúlpame Sakura, no pretendía… - pero calló cuando ella le acarició el rostro.

—Por favor. – susurró con dolor. —Dime que tus intenciones son buenas. – comenzó a hiparse a menudo que lágrimas tiernas fluían de sus ojos.

—No quiero hacerte daño.- repitió él, seguro de sí mismo. —Te juro que no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que no eres una ilusión? ¿Qué nada de esto lo es? ¿Me juras que no me harás daño?

Sasuke la miró con consuelo. Ella, a pesar de ser accesible y tranquila con él no podía evitar sentir miedo aún. Sasuke le tomó la mano y la llevó a su boca. Ella se encogió cuando depositó un beso amoroso sobre sus lastimaduras.

—No dudes de mí. – pidió humildemente. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas.

—Sasuke… yo…

—Dilo. – la incitó. —Di que tienes miedo. Confiesa que todavía temes, pero también dime que confías en mí.

—Tengo mucho miedo aún.

—Entonces no debes preocuparte, justo ahora, sólo estamos tú y yo. Nada ni nadie te hará daño, te llevaré a un hospital y podrás curarte. – sonrió levemente. —¿Confías en mí? – volvió a preguntarle. —¿A pesar de que no nos conozcamos? ¿A pesar de estar solos? ¿Confías en mí?

—…Sí. – asintió despacio. Se llevó una mano a su rostro y le acarició con cierto temor. Su mano aún temblaba. —¿Ya te he dado las gracias?

—Varias veces.

—Una más no hará daño. – sonrió. —Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

**Continuará… **

**Perdonen los errores de ortografía. Les agradezco mucho su preferencia, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos y disfruten de su día. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Una cosa llevó a la otra

**El ultimo capitulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, a mi me pareció muy tierno. Gracias por la espera. **

* * *

**-4-**

**Una cosa llevó a la otra. **

* * *

Sasuke suspiró sonoramente mientras recargaba su cabeza contra la fría pared de aquella jaula. Recargó su mano en los ladrillos fríos y después miró por la ventana. Ya tenía varias horas encerrado ahí… no quería ser pesimista, pero estaba sumamente preocupado por Sakura. ¿Cómo estaría ella?

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Habían llegado a una estación de gas para recargar la bomba del automóvil, ya que además de que necesitaba unos ajustes por el agua y el viento, le hacía falta combustible para seguirse moviendo.

Todo había sucedido sin premeditación. Sasuke había llegado a la dichosa estación para recargar. Dejó a Sakura en el auto, ya que dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto. Él estaba con el dueño del establecimiento, pagando la factura cuando de pronto el señor comenzó a insistir en que se quedara más tiempo. Le distrajo diciéndole al principio que su tarjeta no pasaba, cosa que Sasuke no creyó, ya que tenía intacto su saldo.

Después le quiso convencer de que tenía unas promociones que quizá le gustarían. No cayó con esto y dejó al dependiente atrás para proseguir su camino.

Anduvieron unos kilómetros hasta que llegaron a una ciudad. Sasuke se desvió sin perder tiempo al hospital más cercano. Para entonces Sakura estaba despierta y animada, no reía a carcajadas, pero se le veía más distraída y sonriente. El lugar a donde llegaron era un enorme edificio, tenía un estacionamiento pequeño pero se veía lo suficientemente decente como para atenderle. Sasuke le ayudó a llegar hasta urgencias, al verla los médicos la metieron de inmediato a una sala, a pesar de que el moreno quería estar con ella para que no se sintiera intimidada no se lo permitieron.

Ta sólo Sakura ingresó a la sala de inspección, uno equipo completo de policía llegó al lugar y ordenaron a todo el mundo orden y discreción. Saltaron sobre Sasuke y él, sin entender nada intentó resistirse.

—Será mejor que ni lo intente. – le dijo un oficial. —Uchiha Sasuke, queda usted detenido bajo la acusación de secuestro e intento de homicidio.

—¡¿Qué?! – se removió impetuoso. —Yo no he hecho tal cosa…

—¡También tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio! ¡Trasládenlo a la comisaría!

Cuando llegó a la estación de policía se enteró de que el dueño de la estación de gas había reconocido a Sakura y notificado a las autoridades sobre ella y su posible captor. Fue ahí donde se enteró de la verdad.

Sakura era hija de nada menos que Takeshi Haruno, el líder de medicina de vanguardia con el que su compañía de equipamiento médico mantenía contacto. ¡Y no sólo eso! Su hija única, Sakura Haruno, había sido secuestrada hacía dos semanas. La habían mantenida presa en quién sabe dónde y las alertas sobre su paradero estaban por todos lados. La noticia se había expandido tan rápido que todos estaban al pendiente de ello… excepto él, claro.

Itachi tenía razón. Sasuke pasaba horas trabajando y en su propio mundo. Si hubiese leído el periódico más a menudo la hubiera reconocido en el instante en que la vio. Como no habían atrapado a los culpables y al verla con él, los policías y el individuo que lo acusó debieron pensar que se trataba de su secuestrador.

Por un lado lo entendía, después de todo no era normal ver a una celebridad recién secuestrada en el auto de otra persona sin que nadie supiera nada. Pero también se sentía estúpido ya que, por intentar hacer un acto de buena caridad le acusaran como un delincuente mayor.

La celda se abrió dejándole ver a su hermano mayor. Itachi estaba más que conmocionado y no dudó en abrazarlo con vehemencia cuando Sasuke se le acercó.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! – lo sacudió a pesar de su conmoción. —¡Sasuke, tienes que contármelo todo!

—Claro, claro, lo haré, pero primero me gustaría que me soltaras. – y es que el agarre de su hombro estaba doliéndole.

—Vale, lo siento. – lo dejó libre. —Pero antes que nada vámonos de aquí.

Tomaron el auto privado de Itachi, se dirigían al hotel en donde se había hospedado su hermano, ya que no conocían a nadie de la ciudad. Una vez ahí Itachi le sirvió un taza caliente de café a Sasuke y se sentaron frente a frente en una mesita que estaba en el cuarto.

—¿Y… donde está Ino? – preguntó Sasuke para distraer a su hermano.

—Está bien, se quedó en casa. – Itachi frunció el ceño. —Fuera de eso Sasuke…

—¿Cómo está Sakura? – preguntó de repente. —¿Ella está bien? – no había podido despedirse de ella, lo apresaron tan rápido que no se dio tiempo de nada.

—¿La chica Haruno? Está internada en el hospital Senju, en la capital. La trasladaron hoy.

—¿No estaba herida o sí? Dime, ¿Cómo estaba su salud? ¿Qué dijeron los médicos?

—Cielos, no lo sé, Sasuke. – profesó Itachi. —No estuve al pendiente de ella sino de ti. – suspiró para dar un sorbo a su café. —¿Qué hacías con ella?

—Es una larga historia. – se recargó en el asiento.

—Tengo tiempo. – Itachi también se recargó.

—Bien, te lo contaré desde el principio… - y así Sasuke le contó todo, de cómo rescató a la chica, la tormenta y la decisión de llevarla a un hospital. También le dijo sobre el trato que habían tenido y la clara confusión en la que estaba envuelto.

—¿Entonces tú la salvaste?

—Si quieres verlo así.

—Vaya. – Itachi se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó por unos segundos. —¿Sabes? Cuando vi los cargos de secuestro e intento de asesinado en tu contra me espanté demasiado. Pero después de unas horas fueron retirados, supongo que Haruno-san debió aclarar eso, ¿No crees?

—¿No se han contactado? Me refiero a los Haruno.

—No, supongo que por el momento estarán más interesados en la salud de su hija que en darle gracias a su rescatador. – rio levemente. —Me sorprendiste, Sasuke. Jamás pensé verte envuelto en algo así.

—Yo también estaba sorprendido, Itachi. – suspiró con agotamiento. —Bien, al menos Sakura se encuentra bien.

—¿Hiciste buenas migas con ella? – ahora la preocupación se había ido a un lado para darle paso a la picardía.

—No empieces, Itachi. Estoy muy cansado. – dicho esto se acostó en la cama. Necesitaba un largo descanso.

—De acuerdo, mañana partiremos a casa. – Itachi se acostó en la cama contigua. —Aunque, supongo que antes de dormir te gustaría bañarte.

—Claro. – Sasuke se levantó perezosamente. —¿Recuperaste mi ropa?

—Está en el armario.

A la mañana siguiente regresaron a casa. Sasuke siguió con sus vacaciones. En los noticieros anunciaron el regreso milagroso de Sakura, sin embargo no dio ninguna conferencia de prensa. Por dos meses Sasuke no supo nada de ella más lo que se decía en los periódicos. Sus negociaciones se detuvieron ya que los Harunos no querían interactuar con nadie, sólo estar con su hija.

Poco a poco, la noticia dejó de ser novedad y la normalidad se instaló en la vida de Sasuke. La rutina, los negocios, los bailes de beneficencia, los congresos… todo parecía ir donde mismo. Itachi había dejado de trabajar un tiempo, el embarazo de Ino era riesgoso, por lo que la chica necesitaba el apoyo de su pareja más que nunca. Con esa justificación, Sasuke tuvo que encargarse de la empresa él solo durante un tiempo.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde aquel incidente. Sasuke estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles que casualmente habían sido mandados desde las instituciones de Haruno. Tenían negociaciones con ellos respecto al equipamiento de sus hospitales con sus artículos. Estaba tan centrado que no escuchó a Tenten cuando la chica le dijo que tenía visitas. El golpe de la puerta lo trajo a la realidad y miró con el ceño fruncido el infractor de su concentración.

—¿Quién es? – preguntó malhumorado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dándole paso a una chica completamente conocida y muy cambiada. Sakura se veía radiante, estaba usando un conjunto de falda y blusa, así como unas lindas medias y zapatos. Su pelo estaba suelto y tenía dibujada una sonrisa muy tierna. Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido al verla ahí. Se levantó de su escritorio y sonrió igualmente.

—Sakura. – contuvo el aliento cuando ella se le acercó cuidadosamente, con cierta timidez. Se pasó frente a él y alzó la mirada, ya que Sasuke era notablemente más alto.

—Hola. – dijo con una voz sumamente delicada.

—Hola. – Sasuke le saludó en el mismo tono.

—Quería venir a verte… hubiera venido antes pero… - volteó la cara, apenada. —Estuve… internada en el hospital unos días y bueno, mi familia…

—Nunca pude preguntarte si estabas bien. – la cercanía comenzaba a tornarse muy cálida.

—Estoy bien… a pesar de todo. – cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras dejaba escapar una dolorosa bocanada de aire. —He tenido terapias… para, ya sabes, superarlo. – lo encaró, Sasuke y ella se fundieron mutuamente en su mirada.

—¿Cómo estás… físicamente? – le interesaba saber, pues cuando la vio la primera vez estaba tan golpeada que le dio miedo de que pudiera morir.

—Los médicos dicen que me repondré. No me rompieron nada… pero sí tuve muchas lastimaduras. – bajó la cabeza. —También no quedé…

—Es bueno oír eso, Sakura. – Sasuke colocó su mano en su hombro y ella dio cierto respingo. Se sonrojó inevitablemente.

—Lamento mucho el malentendido. Supe que estuviste en prisión por mi culpa, quería dejarles claro que tú no eras…

—Sí, eso. – Sasuke la interrumpió, le daba pena hablar de eso. —Supe que fue por ti cuando retiraron los cargos. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. – ella sonrió ante esto.

—Había venido a verte y a darte esto. – sacó de su diminuta bolsa de mano un sobre. Sasuke lo tomó y lo miró con atención.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es… - volvió a ponerse roja y ladeo el rostro. —Una invitación. Pronto será mi cumpleaños y me gustaría…

—Claro. – comenzaba a gustarle esto de interrumpirla. —Me encantaría conocerte mejor. – ante dicha declaración Sakura comenzó a sudar un poco apenada.

—A mí también. – le tomó una mano con inocencia.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a almorzar? – él la sostuvo y la apretó.

—Claro. – sintió como le sujetaba su otra mano y le acariciaba el dorso de ésta.

—Entonces vamos, conozco un buen restaurante en el centro. – la invitó a que caminara con él y los dos fueron, tomados de la mano.

—Sasuke. – miró sus manos entrelazadas. Se detuvo y lo encaró nuevamente.

—¿Umm? – el bajó levemente el rostro para verla mejor.

—Gracias. – y se unió a él en un dulce beso que le fue correspondido.

Cuando finalmente se separaron ambos tenían un sonrojo prominente en sus rostros. Sasuke sonrió con picardía y después la cernió de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar, también?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?

—¿Y desayunar?

—Suena bien.

—¿Y qué tal para siempre?

—Sólo si es contigo.

—Es lo justo. - Ambos volvieron a unirse en un beso apasionado.

Y así, una cosa llevó a la otra. Eventualmente.

**Fin. **

**¿Y bien? ¿No creen que fue una serie de eventos afortunados? Je, je, bueno, sin duda yo creo que sí. Gracias por leer, espero que lo haya disfrutado. Nos estaremos viendo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
